Bubbly
by Silver Sheilds
Summary: After Amy realizes that Sonic isn't in love with her, she stops chasing him, while Sonic realizes that he has feelings for her. Will Sonic win Amy's heart? Sonamy. Songfic. Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. ONESHOT.


**Bubbly**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters or Bubbly.

**I've been awake for a while now **

**You've got me feelin' like a child now **

**'Cause every time I see your bubbly face **

**I get the tingles in a silly place**

Amy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She drowsily rolled over to face the digital clock. She pressed the snooze button and turned off the alarm clock. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms out. Amy wore a light pink tank top and a pair of grey slacks. Her hair was messed up from sleeping, but it wasn't anything she couldn't fix.

Amy stepped out of bed for her feet to meet the cold hardwood floor of her bedroom. It was an empty bedroom, with just her red canopy bed, a desk with a plasma screen computer, a wardrobe, a vanity mirror and four light pink walls, her signature color. She walked into her adjoining bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the faucet of her shower to a warm temperature. She discarded all the clothing she was wearing and stepped into the shower. Amy found a hot shower to be very relaxing, it also gave her some time to think about her blue hero, Sonic.

**And it starts in my toes**

**And I crinkle my nose**

**Wherever it goes I always know **

**That you make me smile **

**Please stay for a while now **

**Just take your time **

**Wherever you go**

Normally, Amy would think about being with Sonic on a romantic date or think about how handsome he was or if she was really seeing him. But this time, she wondered, is she wasting her time chasing Sonic? Does he really care for her? Is what she has for Sonic just a crush? Amy had been thinking about these questions for the past few weeks and came to the conclusion that he will never be in love with her. She let out an exasperated sigh and continued to wash herself.

After a while, Amy stepped out of the shower and brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and over to her wardrobe. She pulled out her usual attire which was a red backless dress, a red headband, a pair of white undergarments, white gloves, and her favorite pair of red boots. She changed into these clothes and continued her morning routine...

**The rain is falling on my window pane**

**But we are hiding in a safer place **

**Under covers staying dry and warm **

**You give me feelings that I adore**

Meanwhile, our blue hero, otherwise known as Sonic the Hedgehog, was in a tree sitting on a stable branch. He had been thinking about Amy for the past couple of weeks. He had wondered why Amy had stopped chasing him. And for a while now, he's been watchng Amy. He would longingly stare at her whether she was talking with Tails or Cream, if she was cooking something in her kitchen, or if she was asleep in her bed. He would usually look at Amy through the windows of her house from a tree and think about how pretty she was. He wondered why he was having these feelings. He thought to himself, _Could it be? Do I like Amy Rose?_

As he was pondering these thoughts, he noticed Amy walking by. He jumped off the branch he was sitting on and landed on his feet. Sonic gave one of his trademark smiles and waved at her saying, "Hey Amy." She looked at him and turned her head the other way and just kept walking. Sonic let out a sigh and asked himself, "Did I do something wrong?"

**And it starts in my toes **

**Makes me crinkle my nose **

**Wherever it goes I always know **

**That you make me smile **

**Please stay for a while now **

**Just take your time **

**Wherever you go**

Amy knew that she was over Sonic, but to her, something didn't feel right. She felt incomplete without him, but she just ignored this feeling of emptyness and pressed onward. She just kept on walking, not knowing where she was going. Little did she know, a certain blue hedghog was following her.

**What am I gonna say **

**When you make me feel this way **

**I just mmmmm**

Sonic had realized that even though his life was always action-filled and for him there was always something to do, he felt that something was missing. But when he was near Amy, those feelings of emptiness seemed to drift away, he only wishes that he had realized that sooner.

**And they start in my toes **

**Makes me crinkle my nose **

**Wherever it goes I always know **

**That you make me smile **

**Please stay for a while now **

**Just take your time **

**Wherever you go**

Sonic knew that there was no day like today to make things right, so he began to run after Amy. He ran over to her side. "Hey Amy, what's up with you lately?" He asked her. She just ignored him and kept walking. "Now, c'mon Amy, ya gotta tell me sooner or later. Why haven't you been chasing me?" Sonic asked her. This finally got Amy's attention. "Why should I chase you if all you're gonna do is run away?" She asked in an angry tone of voice. "Amy..." "Look Sonic, I don't know why I even bother with trying to make you fall for me! I know that deep down, you don't care about me at all!" "But Amy..." "Look Sonic, just forget it!" She shouted and ran deeper into the forest leaving Sonic behind.

It was then when Sonic had realized how big of a jerk he was to Amy. "Don't worry, Amy. I'll make it up to you, somehow," he promised.

**I've been asleep for a while now **

**You tuck me in just like a child now **

**'Cause every time you hold me in your arms **

**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

Later that day, Amy was over by a lake sitting on a log and watching the sunset. She remembered what she said to Sonic in the forrest. She knew what she said was right, but inside she felt guilty for saying it. She was hoping that the sunset would get her mind off of him.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" asked a familiar voice. Amy realized that Sonic was sitting next to her and let out a gasp as she jumped up in shock. "Sonic, what're you doing here?" She asked him. "I just came here to enjoy a beautiful sight," said Sonic. "Well, you can just go find another place to enjoy the sunset, because I want nothing to do with you!" She shouted at him. Sonic smiled slyly at her and said, "Now who said I was here to enjoy the sunset, when the most beautiful sight in the world is right next to me." Amy calmed down suddenly after realizing what he meant.

**And it starts in my soul **

**And I lose all control **

**When you kiss my nose **

**The feeling shows **

**'Cause you make me smile**

**Baby just take your time now **

**Holdin' me tight**

"Amy, I do care about you, ever since the day we met I've cared about you, only I didn't realize it until now," Sonic explained. "Do you really mean that, Sonic?" Asked Amy. "More than you know," said Sonic. He took her hand and kneeled down in front of her. "Amy, I realized that I've been such a jerk, and I should've paid more attention to you. I do care for you, I always have, and I always will."

Sonic stood up while still holding Amy's hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and did what Amy didn't see coming. He kissed her on the lips. Sonic broke the kiss after ten seconds and realized what he had done, he just had his first kiss. "I'm sorry, Amy," he said after that. "For what?" Asked Amy. Sonic was confused on that question. "Oh, Sonic. I didn't know you cared so much." She said.

They looked at eachother for a long time while still in eachother's arms. Sonic gazed into Amy's emerald eyes while Amy looked into Sonic's lime-green eyes. They kissed again, only it was even longer than their first one. It was a very passionate kiss. Amy was nibbling Sonic's lower lip while he was doing the same to her upper lip. Snic's tongue entered Amy's mouth and began to massage her tongue.

**Wherever wherever wherever you go **

**Wherever wherever wherever you go**

They broke the kiss after a while to get some air. Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and began to carry her home. "I love you, Amy," said Sonic. "I love you too, Sonic," said Amy, "You've always known that." She fell asleep in Sonic's arms and they both began to think about the future they would have together.

**Wherever you go I always know **

**'Cause you make me smile **

**Even just for a while**

--

Thank you for reading this. The song "Bubbly" was written by Colbie Caillat and I loved it so much that I decided to use it in this story. I hope you've enjoyed it. I should let you know, I finally got some polls on my profile and I'm asking you what I should sing for American Idol. So go to my profile and pick which one you want me to sing. Again, thank you for reading this. Please review!


End file.
